JAM: A Collection of Fluffy Drabbles
by Extraordinarily Extraordinary
Summary: A collection of drabbles containing the one and only Jules Callaghan and Sam Braddock! WARNING: Most of them contain loads of fluff. Rated T just in case because you never know...
1. Cookie Wars

**A/N: Contains cookie dough, flour and kissing. You've been warned.**

* * *

><p>"Sam!" shrieked the petite brunette.<p>

"What?" he asked innocently, dabbing more cookie dough on her nose.

"Stop it!" she giggled, dumping flour on his head.

The two were in Jules' kitchen, attempting to bake cookies. So far, it wasn't going great. They'd gotten the ingredients out and mixed when Sam _accidentally _put cookie dough on Jules' cheek and a chocolate chip stuck onto the dough. He'd begun a full on war between the two, going from cookie dough on faces to flour on heads to kissing each other with mouths full of the delicious dough.

"You started it," Sam laughed, shaking the white powder from his hair.

"I did not," Jules argued. "You know full well that you were the first one to attack!"

Sam laughed and leaned into her ear, "I know." He turned her head to face his and kissed her. "But it's fun, isn't it?"

Jules couldn't disagree with that logic and she kissed him back. Little did he know she had a handful of chocolate chips to dump down his shirt.

He jumped and pulled back when she released the chocolate, surprised at first, and then confused, and finally revengeful.

He grabbed whatever was on the counter and poured it on Jules' head, causing her to scream and laugh as the baking powder ran down her back.

"SAM!" she laughed, pushing him away from the counter full of potential weapons.

"What?" he repeated in the same innocent voice he'd used before. "I didn't do anything."

"You're an awful liar and you are going to pay for that," Jules laughed, kissing his nose.

"Was that payment?" Sam asked, referring to the kiss. "Cause, you know, I could handle that kind of punishment."

Jules laughed, "That's not exactly what I had in mind but..."

She pulled him out of the kitchen, leaving it a complete mess, and led him towards her bedroom.

"If this is what I get for attacking you with sugar," Sam said. "I should do that more often."

"Uh no," Jules shook her head. "You do that again, and you'll never get any 'punishment' again."

"Ooh, I'm scared," Sam teased her.

"You should be," Jules said. "Don't think it's just an empty threat. I'd have no trouble finding somebody else."

"You keep thinking that," Sam said. "I'm the only guy you're gonna get."

"You keep thinking that," Jules smiled at him and then sat on the bed in silence for a second.

"You alright Jules?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Do you really think you're the only guy I could get?" Jules asked.

Sam looked at her, "Is that what you're upset about? Oh, Jules, don't worry about it. I _know _you could get anyone you wanted. I just don't want you to go for anyone else."

"Well," Jules said, smirking a little. "I don't want anyone else. Besides..."

"Besides what?" Sam asked.

Jules smirked widely and put her hand on his head, rubbing the back.

"You've got syrup in your hair," she stuck out her tongue and rushed off to the washroom, locking the door and rinsing her hand.

"I'm going to get you Julianna Callaghan!" Sam shouted, banging on the door.

"You keep thinking that Sam Braddock," Jules laughed. "You know you love me."

"I do know that actually," he said through the door. "I know you love me too."

She opened the door to reveal the cookie dough-syrup-chocolate chip covered Sam.

"Got that right," she smiled and kissed him. "I do love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews make me happy! I'll give you a (virtual) cookie if you give me a review!**


	2. The Job

**A/N: Contains deep conversations and hospitals! Also contains spoilers from episode 'Priority Of Life' which is season 4, episode 17. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for everyone, he knew that. It had been a tough day for the whole team, he knew that too. But knowing things didn't make it any easier to accept when the person you cared about was in danger.<p>

It had happened again, Jules being in danger. She'd almost died in that room today. She'd almost died and he couldn't do anything to protect her. All he could do was stand aside and watch as the level rose and the room, along with everyone in it, became more and more contaminated.

He'd had a chance too. He could have saved her. Sure, it would have meant risking his job and hers but he could have saved her. But no, he had to do the noble thing and rescue the innocent hostage with the broken leg. He knew it had been the right call and in the long run, it could help their future on the team.

Toth knew now. There was no denying it. Sarge, Ed, Toth, probably the entire team. Everyone knew about them now. The secret was out.

He was sitting beside her bed in the hospital now. It was dark out and not many people would be awake still. But he couldn't sleep. Not without knowing she'd be completely okay. The doctors had told him she'd be fine but he needed to see proof.

"Sam?" her eyelids fluttered and her mouth barely moved as she spoke.

That was proof.

"I'm here," he said, resting his hand on top of hers.

"Why me?" she whimpered. "It's always me. I really hate hospitals."

She opened her eyes slowly to look at him. She looked so small lying on that bed with all the medical equipment around her. She's lost a lot of blood...again.

"If it helps," Sam smiled at her reassuringly. "I'd rather it not be you. I really am starting to hate seeing you here."

She smiled weakly, "I don't know if it's the drugs or what, but I have this strange feeling of something you said earlier..."

"You're going to have to be more specific," Sam said even though he knew what she was talking about. "I said a lot of things earlier."

He had told he that he loved her. And he had meant it. It was the first time he'd actually said it out loud and he knew that she already knew. But saying it out loud made it official.

"Sam," she said warningly.

"Hmm," Sam said playing around before he smiled warmly at her. "Was it that I love you?"

She smiled again, this time much wider and much brighter before nodding. "That's it. Say it again?"

"I love you," he smiled at her, kissing her forehead quickly. "I love you Jules."

"Well," she said. "That's good to know."

Sam waited for her to say more. When she didn't he looked at her and said, "And?"

"And what?" she asked, acting confused.

Sam caught on though and started acting along, "Oh, never mind. It's okay if you aren't ready to say it yet. We all know you're a little slow sometimes. It's okay sweetheart."

She giggled and turned to look at him, shaking her head, "Oh, shut up. I love you too. I've loved you for two years and I don't plan to stop anytime soon."

"Good," Sam kissed her. "Just promise me you'll stop getting hurt?"

"You know I can't do that Sam," she shook her head. "It's the job."

"You can at least try, okay?" Sam asked.

"It's not like I try to get hurt now, is it?" Jules frowned. "I mean, you know how much I hate hospitals. Here's a deal: I will try to not get hurt. And so will you."

"Like I try to get hurt now?" Sam laughed. "It's a deal."

"Great," Jules smiled, pulling his head down closer to hers. "Now, tell me, what have I missed? The last thing I remember was you telling me you loved me."

She smiled warmly at that last sentence and listened intently as Sam begun to explain everything she missed. He told her how pretty much everyone knew and how Toth was making an appeal. She seemed worried and then a bit happier as he spoke. Every now and then, he would lean down to kiss her.

It was hard, not knowing if the person you loved would be okay. It was harder to leave them lying on the floor bleeding. But it was the job, as Jules had told him. It was an unpredictable job filled with danger and tough choices. But it was the job they had both chosen and it was the job they would never leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, sweet and simple. That's how I roll! Please review and I'll probably update faster! I love hearing what you all think!**


	3. We Always Knew

**A/N: Not so much Sam/Jules but it's all related to their relationship! This drabble contains the team, lies and...some other stuff. Not all the fluffy. You've been warned.**

* * *

><p>"Sneaking around and lying was hard. Sam and Jules had been doing it for a while. We had to give them credit. Not many people could keep a secret from Team One as long as they had. Of course, it didn't stay secret very long.<p>

We figured it out. How could we not? As each of us figured it out, it became more and more obvious. I think it really took only two weeks before the entire team knew. We didn't tell them, didn't want to ruin it. We knew they had broken up before because of the job and we didn't want that to happen again. Not after how devastated they'd both been the last time. So we kept our mouths shut for months. We didn't let on that we knew until Toth found out and we were free to know.

It kind of took the fun out of it, I have to say. No more secrets just wasn't as exciting. But it was nice to see them happy together. They were finally able to be a real couple, laughing and flirting, holding hands. They were happy, so we were happy.

So, Sam, Jules," Spike said, looking up at the bride and groom who were now smiling wide. "I just wanted you to know that we always knew.

We knew the first time when Sam had blue paint on him.

We knew when Sam smelled like mangoes.

We knew when you got shot and Sam was sitting beside you, crying over you.

We knew when you were both so clearly upset about the break-up.

We knew, even when you weren't together, because you were still so overprotective of each other.

We knew from the jealousy of Steve and Sam's many girls."

Spike paused for a second as the audience laughed at some of the things he said. When the noise calmed down, he continued, "You know, I take it back: you were sort of lousy at hiding this relationship! Anyway...

We knew when Sam let himself into your changing room.

We knew after you got back together, how you both seemed so much happier.

We knew when you came to work with smiles on your faces, when you arrived pretty much together.

We knew when Sam was stuck underground with the bombs and you were so insanely worried, Jules.

We knew when we saw the way Jules looked when another girl flirted with Sam.

I knew, can't say this for the others, on Valentine's Day. Don't think I missed that glance or the hand holding under the table.

We knew every time Jules was in danger and every time Sam couldn't help.

But you want to know what made us know it was more than just a little thing? It was those short glances you gave each other, the ones that lasted a little too long. It was when Sam went in to save you from the anthrax and got the hostage instead. We knew by then that you guys were so much more than just girlfriend and boyfriend. You weren't willing to risk your job but don't think we missed the connection of eyes you guys had. And don't think we missed the little 'I love you' thing once you were out.

We knew when you were cleared and we knew every day after that. We have always known. You guys are perfect for each other. It would take an idiot to not see it. And let me tell you this, Team One is not full of idiots."

And with that, Spike finished his speech, raising his glass in honour of the bride and the groom. The bride, that being Jules, had tears in her eyes and even Sam looked a little emotional.

The room applauded Spike's speech and kept clapping, even as he went up to the head table to whisper something to the happy couple.

"We always knew," he said quietly. "And, we have always approved. Congrats you two. We love you."

"Thank you," Jules nodded at him. "Thank you."

And speeches continued, none living up to Spike's though. The groom and the bride listened to them all, smiling at each other throughout the entire day. It was perfect. And, as Spike had said, they were perfect...together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the idea sort of just came to me. I know it's more focused on Spike but Spike is talking all about Sam and Jules so I thought it qualified to be in this... Please review! And, no, the one with a girl flirting with Sam did not happen, but it easily could have and it might have (just not that we saw!).**


	4. Almost Obvious

**A/N: Fourth in the collection. Contains the Goose, deception and maybe love. Is mostly dialogue. You've been warned.**

* * *

><p>Stubborn. Hot-headed. Annoying. Insane. Dangerous job. Liable to explode. Angry. Often hurt or in danger.<p>

If you asked Sam Braddock to describe his girlfriend, those are the words he would use. To him, she was all of those things wrapped into one tiny little package.

* * *

><p>"So you have a new girlfriend?" Spike asked one night out at the Goose.<p>

Sam smiled and took a sip of his beer, "I do, actually."

"Oh yeah?" Wordy said. "What's she like?"

"Yeah Sam," Jules asked, hiding her laughter. "What's she like?"

"Well," Sam said. "To be honest. I don't know if it's going to work out."

Jules' smile faded but it went unnoticed by the rest of the team, luckily.

"Why not?" Ed asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's very temperamental," Sam shrugged. "I can't do anything right. She's stubborn, annoying and completely insane."

"What's wrong with that?" Jules asked innocently.

"Nothing," Sam said. "I suppose."

"So then, is it going to work out?" Wordy asked.

"Yeah, I still don't know," shrugged Sam. "It's too soon to tell."

"How long have you been together?" Spike asked.

"About five months."

"And it's too soon to tell?" Spike said bewildered.

"I'm just saying," Sam shook his head. "I don't know."

"Well," Wordy said. "What's good about her?"

Sam smiled in a far off-distant kind of way and nodded, "A lot."

Jules' smile returned and she came back into the conversation, "Like?"

"She's brilliant," Sam said. "And gorgeous. She's loving and amazing. She's perfect."

"Do you love her, Sam?" Spike asked, smiling at his friend and teammate.

"Do you?" Ed repeated.

"Yeah Sam, do you?" Jules asked, curious to know the answer for herself.

"I don't know if I can answer that," Sam said, smiling at the team.

"Do you think you do?" Wordy asked.

"I think I could," Sam nodded. "Maybe."

"I have a boyfriend," Jules said suddenly, causing the attention of the team to fall on her. She paused for a moment, not sure what she was getting at. She hadn't meant to say it. "It's getting pretty serious. I've known him forever but it only recently became more than friends, I mean, he's amazing."

"So, do _you _love him?" Sam asked.

She glanced around the group, her eyes resting on Sam for a split second longer, "Maybe I could."

It was almost obvious that the two were talking about each other. But if the team noticed, they said nothing.

"I should go," Jules said, grabbing her bag and paying for her drink quickly.

"Night Jules," Ed waved. "You know, I should be getting home. Sophie will be wondering where I am. And I promised I'd be there to get Izzy to bed."

"Night Ed," the team waved.

Jules exited the bar and Sam left shortly after, heading straight to her place.

"Did you mean it?" Jules asked when she opened the door.

"Every word," Sam said, kissing her as she pulled him into her house and up to her room.

"Me too," Jules kissed him back. "Every word."

* * *

><p>Loving. Beautiful. Amazing. Intelligent. Sexy sniper. Perfect. The best thing to ever happen to him. Lost without her.<p>

If you asked Sam Braddock why he loved his girlfriend, those are the words he would use. To him, Jules wasn't just a cop, she wasn't just his teammate, she was an amazing woman that he fell in love with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know!**


	5. Mango Smoothies

**A/N: I want to thank luvaoflive for the idea to do this! Thank you! This one contains frying pans, knives and mangoes. You've been warned.**

* * *

><p>Sam woke up first that morning and went downstairs to start making food. He was really only good at making one thing: eggs. He pulled open her fridge and searched for the carton of eggs he knew was in there somewhere.<p>

_Aha! Found it! _he thought to himself as he pulled the grey container out and opened it on the counter. There was only two eggs left and no more in the fridge. _We'll have to make due._

He turned the stovetop on and pulled out his frying pan. It wasn't technically _his _frying pan but it was the one he used every time he made them breakfast. He cracked the eggs and started frying, wondering what else he could possibly make to make sure they had enough food.

Most people wouldn't mind a small breakfast but he knew that Jules loved to eat a lot in the morning and, with their job, they needed the energy. He didn't really know how to cook anything else.

Jules woke up in her bed, no idea where Sam had gone. She climbed out slowly and yawned, still wondering where her boyfriend had gone. She changed into her jeans and top and went downstairs, looking for Sam.

"Sam?" she called as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Kitchen," he called back. She walked towards the kitchen and smelt the eggs cooking and some sort of fruit, she thought.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked, laughing at the sight of him cutting up orange fruit. When she got closer, she realized it was mangoes he was cutting. "Mango?"

"There was only two eggs," he shrugged, turning his head and kissing her as she gave him a hug from behind.

"I still don't get the mango, Sam," she said.

"I'm not very good at this, am I? I was attempting to make you infamous protein mango smoothies but it would seem that I have failed," Sam said. "You mentioned them last night and I thought, hey, why not? But I don't know how to make them so...that's sort of what you're walking in on."

"You were trying to make mango smoothies for me?" she smiled. "You're sweet."

"Not sweet enough to know how to make your famous drink," Sam said.

"Let me help," Jules rolled her eyes and shook her head, pushing him off to the side. "You focus on those eggs and I'll try to salvage what's left of these mangoes."

"Thank you," he said. "You're a lifesaver Jules, you really are."

"Lifesaver, huh?" Jules laughed. "That's funny, you know... cause we both have jobs that involve saving lives and all."

Sam rolled his eyes at her weak pun and finished up the eggs, placing them onto plates for them to eat.

"Do you need any help?" he asked her, returning to the scene of the mangoes.

"Yeah, actually," she said. "But not from you."

"I'm hurt," he put his hand to his heart and pretended to be upset.

"I have a knife in my hand and you really don't want to piss me off Sam," Jules warned.

He straightened up right away and nodded his head, "Yes sir!"

"Sam," Jules said warningly. "I'm serious."

"Okay, okay," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll just wait for you to finish up here."

Jules rolled her eyes but finished making the smoothies as quickly as she could, trying not to think about the arms that wouldn't unwrap from her waist.

"Done," she said triumphantly, pouring the orange substance into two glasses.

"Good," he said. "Because I am hungry and those eggs are going to get cold soon."

"Then eat them already," Jules sighed, taking her seat at the kitchen table. "Just a tip Sam... As much as I appreciate this whole 'make breakfast' thing, you really aren't very good at it and I'm getting a bit sick of eggs."

"You don't have a knife on you, right?" Sam asked and Jules shook her head. "Well then," he put a hand on his heart again. "I'm hurt."

"Sam," Jules laughed. "Besides, I don't like waking up alone."

"Well," Sam said. "If that is the real problem here, I think I can live with not making breakfast. I like you waking up next to me anyway."

He leaned over to kiss her quickly on the lips but she pulled him in and kissed back. The problem was solved and they continued eating their eggs and mango smoothies, talking about work and the team before finally leaving. As they walked out the door, Jules glanced back to see the kitchen still a mess from Sam's failed attempt at making her smoothie. She laughed and shook her head, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know your thoughts on it! It isn't my favourite one but I like it!**


	6. Santorini Sky

**A/N: Just a couple of scenes containing that favourite paint colour: Santorini Sky. Will have spoilers from 'Between Heartbeats.' Contains paint, hospitals and the sky. ;) You've been warned. Oh, and I own nothing! The conversation you recognize is not mine!**

* * *

><p>"Stop! Stop calling it that!" she laughed. "You know as well as I do that it's Santorini <em>Sky<em>! Not _Blue_!"

"Maybe I'm just really forgetful? Ever think about that?" he asked as he put more paint on her walls.

"You are not Sam," she said. "You remember everything I tell you other than that one little thing. I mean, come on, it's one word!"

"What's it matter though?" Sam asked. "It's still blue."

"It matters to me, okay?" she said. "Almost done over there?"

"Pretty much," he nodded. "You?"

"Almost..." she said, putting the last bit on to complete her section of the wall. "And...done!"

"Done!" Sam said almost simultaneous to hers.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Looks great Sam," she said. "But you have got blue all over you."

"Ah crap," he said, looking down at his blue covered clothes and blue hands. "Shower time!"

"Alright," she nodded. "You go shower. But don't get any blue on my towels! I'll kill you if you do!"

* * *

><p>"You've got Santorini Blue all over your hands," Sam pointed out the next morning.<p>

"Well, someone used all the thinner," she said, looking at him. "And it's Santorini Sky, not Blue."

The gathered their stuff and headed over to the benches to get ready for the day. It was likely to be a calm day just patrolling but you never knew with this job.

"Do you think he knows?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Who?" Jules said.

"Sarge," said Sam. "Do you think he knows."

Jules was about to answer when she spotted the blue on his ear. She laughed and flicked it, saying, "Yes I think he knows. You have blue paint on you!"

"Might as well tell him then," Sam said, rubbing at the paint on his ear, trying to get it off. "I'll do it, I don't care."

"Yeah?" Jules shook her head. "And then what? We get transferred? I can't do that, these guys are my family."

"Not just yours," Sam said. "Doesn't mean I want to give you up. Jules -"

He leaned into her, as if he was about to kiss her but she knew that wasn't it. They were at work still.

"Yeah?"

"HOT CALL!"

They broke apart laughing. Jules couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she didn't get to hear whatever Sam had to say.

* * *

><p>It was late at night. Sam was the only one still at the hospital. Visiting hours were over but they had made an exception for him. He was sure they knew what happened, how it was his fault.<p>

She was still asleep. He couldn't sleep. Not with the guilt of knowing it was him who put Jules in the hospital. And he knew how much she hated hospitals.

"Sam?" she asked, finally waking up about half an hour later.

"I'm here sweetheart," he said. "I'm here."

"Good," she said. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and then realizing she could not see him, he said, "I'm okay. I am so sorry Jules."

"It's not your fault. Can you turn on a light or something?" she said, holding his hand.

He switched on the lamp and was able to get a good look at her. As she was able to get a look at him as well.

Noticing how tired she still looked, he said, "You should sleep more."

"You should sleep," Jules countered. "You look exhausted."

"I am," he said. "I got him, Jules. I shot him. Had to do three and a half hours of SIU after but we got him."

"Good," she said again. "Sam..."

"Yeah honey?" he said. "What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

"Stop freaking out Sam," she giggled. "I'm okay, really, I am. I only wanted to tell you that you still have Santorini Blue on your ear."

"It's Santorini _Sky, _Jules," he laughed, kissing her nose. "It's Santorini Sky."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know your thoughts!**


	7. After The Blue Line

**A/N: Not exactly what happened in the episode but I always thought it could have. This is the only one I think I've written with them not together. Takes place after 'Behind The Blue Line' and will have spoilers! Contains locker rooms, bikes and the Godwin Coliseum. You've been warned!**

* * *

><p>"Jules," Ed knocked on the door to her changing room. Well, hers and Leah's changing room, but Leah had left already.<p>

"Decent," she called back her usual answer. At least they were polite enough to knock.

Ed came in, followed by the rest of the team, minus Sam.

"What's up?" she asked, grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

"His locker is empty," Wordy said.

"Empty?" she asked. "Well, where is he?"

"No idea," shrugged Spike. "His stuff is still in his bag, sitting on the benches but it's all packed away. Looks like he's leaving."

"Leaving?" Jules shook her head, dropping her bag on the ground. "Yeah, don't count on that."

She left the changing room, leaving five confused people in her wake. She rounded the corner and exited the building, knowing exactly where she had to go.

She hopped into her truck and drove over to the Godwin Coliseum, luckily catching no red lights on the way. She breathed a sigh of relief at seeing his bike parked outside and, knowing she was right, she went inside the building.

"Sam?" she asked when she reached the ice they'd been on today.

"I don't want to talk," he said simply. "You know how I mean, you've felt like this before, haven't you?"

"I have," Jules nodded. "But, if I remember correctly, you didn't leave me alone. You wouldn't let me be alone."

The last time she'd felt the way Sam did now was after the incident at the Royal York. Of course, him not leaving her alone ended up with him kissing her, but it was the same thought, he cared too much to let her sit around and sulk.

"That was different," Sam said. "Nobody died."

"Nobody died? Doesn't matter? She could have! And it would have been on me if she had Sam," Jules said. "We all have those days. We all have days where we feel like the only thing we can do is quit. But those days are what I like to call hard days. It comes with the job Sam. And it's a great job and you're one of the best."

"If I was one of the best, why did he die today?" Sam asked bitterly.

Jules sat down on the bench beside him, resting her hand on his knee, "He wanted to die. The same thing would have happened had it been any of us. It just so happens it was you today. Next time, it'll be me, or Wordy."

Sam took a breath and finally looked up at the petite woman beside him, "Yeah..."

"Yeah," Jules nodded. "You did everything right. Ed shot him because he pointed a gun at you. Doesn't matter if he was going to shoot or not, it's protocol."

"Jules," Sam said suddenly. "Why are you here?"

"To talk to you?" Jules said confused.

"But why?" Sam asked.

Why. Of all the questions Jules had prepared for, this was not one of them. Why was she there? Honestly, she didn't know that herself.

She looked away for a second to gather her thoughts before answering him, "Because we need you Sam. We don't want you to leave. Think of it this way, if it was me threatening to quit, would you be here right now, trying to talk me out of it?"

"Of course," Sam nodded without a moment's hesitation. "We need you on the team, Jules. We need you around."

"Exactly," Jules nodded. "We need you Sam."

She looked away again and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, she said, "I need you around Sam."

Silence filled the stadium after that. Surprisingly, it wasn't an awkward silence. It was just silence. Both were thinking about what had just been said. Both were thinking about the other.

"I should head back to headquarters," Jules said, standing up. "I left my bag there..."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "Alright."

"Will I maybe see you there in a little bit?" she asked before leaving.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, maybe."

Jules nodded and left the rink. As she drove back to the station, she couldn't help but replay the conversation in her head. Of course, they needed him on the team. He was one of the best they had ever had and she wasn't going to let him leave because of one little day.

She needed him on the team. He kept her in balance. Their history didn't matter to her. All she knew was that he would always have her back and she liked knowing that.

She reached the station and went back inside. She headed straight to the girl's change room to find it empty. Of course they hadn't waited for her there. She grabbed her backpack and went to check the boy's change room.

"Found you," she said quietly as she entered the room full of people. "What are you doing?"

They were putting Sam's stuff back in his locker.

"Well?" Ed finally asked her. "How'd it go?"

"How did what go?" she asked, not looking him in the eye.

"Jules," Ed said. "Come on."

"We talked," she said. "I told him we needed him around. I think he'll be back tonight but don't get your hopes up on him staying. He's pretty upset still."

The team nodded just as Sam entered the changing room. He went to get his bag and found his stuff in his locker instead.

Jules half expected him to take it back out and walk away without even saying a word. But he didn't. He nodded and smiled at them. He closed the locker door and went over to them.

"The Goose anyone?" he asked with a small smile.

Everyone agreed and Jules fought back the urge to smile. He was staying. He would still be around for the team...for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you thought of the first one with them not actually together! Please review!**


	8. What If

**Contains computers, boredom and a worried Jules. You've been warned.**

* * *

><p>"Do Jules next!" Ed suggested to Spike, who was in charge of the computer.<p>

Team One was bored. They hadn't had much to do all day and they were bored. It was only after about four hours of nothingness that Spike suggested they play a game. He booted up his computer and opened the software. All it did was make people look a lot fatter but it was entertaining everyone.

"Oh no! Please," Jules shook her head. "Not me!"

"Yeah," Sam nodded eagerly while the rest of the team laughed. "Please do Jules' picture!"

"I hate you all," Jules spat at them, a small not leaving her face. Even she had to admit that it was sort of fun, and seeing Sam fat had made her day.

"Love you too," Spike laughed as he input the picture of his female teammate.

It took only a moment to download and the next thing they knew, Jules was on the screen, fat as hell.

"That is so not funny anymore," Jules said. "It's not."

"Don't be such a downer," Wordy said. "It's fun!"

"But I look awful!" she screeched.

"We all did Jules," Spike pointed out. "It's not like we only did your picture. We've done everyone now. Except for the boss."

"Let's do Sarge," Ed nodded. "He's not here, he'll never know."

Jules was still staring at her picture on the screen. "He will if I tell him," she said and made a motion of heading out the door. She actually made it through the door before anyone came after her. She didn't have any intention of going to tell Sarge. In truth, it was that picture that her worried.

"Jules," Sam called after her as she left the room. "Don't go to Sarge, okay?"

"I'm not going to go to Sarge," she rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to think a bit..."

"Okay?" Sam said. "Think about what?"

She took a breath and said, "Would you still want to be with me if I looked like that."

Sam laughed, "You worry too easily. Of course I would."

"But I'm hideous," she said. "How can you still want to be with me, even now, after seeing that?"

"Because you are not hideous," he pointed out. "And that wasn't a really bad picture anyway. Other than the fatness, you were still beautiful."

She smiled, "I was?"

Sam nodded and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him, "Always are."

"But what if I end up looking like that?" she asked. "What if I get all fat and ugly?"

"You won't," he said seriously. "But if you did, I'd be okay with it."

"What if I get really injured and I can't walk anymore? Or what if I get brain damage or something? Would you still want to be with me even if that happened?"

"Of course, silly," Sam laughed. "I can't think of anything that could possibly happen to cause us to not be together."

"I can," Jules said. "I mean, I don't know if you saw it, but your picture in there was pretty awful. I don't know if I could live with that..."

Sam laughed for a second before realized Jules wasn't laughing.

"You are kidding, right?" he asked gently.

She shook her head slowly before cracking into a wide smile, "Of course. Nothing's going to take me away from you again."

He leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away, "Sam...we're at work."

"Maybe I don't care," he shrugged.

"I do," she said. "Like I said, nothing is going to take you away from me. So we can't let ourselves get caught."

"Fine," he said, pouting. "If that's what you want."

"It is," Jules nodded.

But glancing around, she realized there really was nobody around, so she stood on her toes and gave him a quick peck, "We should get back now, huh? I want to see Sarge all fat."

He laughed and agreed, taking her by the hand, he pulled her back to the room full of laughing teammates where they could pretend there was nothing going on between them again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, let me know what you thought in a review!**


	9. Nothing Lasts Forever

**Not a lot of dialogue in this one! It's not my favourite but here you go. Contains memories, SIU and 'that damn Toth'.**

* * *

><p>She wasn't going to be just another one of his little girlfriends. She knew he'd had many, from what she knew, he was a player of sorts.<p>

That was why Jules didn't want to give in and let him get her. She had too much pride to just give into her feelings and allow herself to be happy. She knew it was what she wanted, what she needed, but it was just too damn hard. It was too damn hard to just let her feelings take control of her.

That was why, every time he mentioned it, she shot him down, pretending to be completely uninterested as was expected. And it worked, for a while. But nothing lasts forever.

So that explained why she actually let go of her fears and let him kiss her that day outside the Royal York. It had been so incredibly wonderful that she thought, _Maybe it could work..._

And it worked, for a while. But, still, nothing lasts forever.

It was only a few blissful months later, after she'd been shot, that she realized what she had to do. It would be the hardest thing she'd ever have to do but she would do it. She'd broken up with him, marking one of the most difficult moments in her life.

A few awkward months followed before they finally began to move on. She ran into Steve and went out with him for a little bit, but she never stopped thinking about Sam.

When Steve had been shot, it was Sam who had come to the rescue and gotten them out of there. As much as she wanted to say that she had it under control, she knew she didn't. He had come in and gotten the guy down and out of the way. He'd saved them both.

It was that night that Steve and her broke up, mutually agreeing that they just didn't see the same things in their futures. It had been surprisingly easy to do, knowing that Steve had never been the guy for her.

Jules knew what she wanted but she knew she couldn't have it. The next months were harder than the months right after the break up. She forced herself to get past it and she finally came to terms with the fact that she would never get married and she'd never have a real relationship again because she just couldn't do it.

She had finally accepted it when that damn Dr. Toth came around. He 'interrogated' them and he pressured her on Sam. He knew she still had feelings. It wasn't until after the interview that she learned Sam had gone through the same thing, that he still had feelings too.

How she ended up outside his apartment, she didn't know. Why she went in, she wasn't sure. But she did know and she was sure that she wanted to do this, she wanted this to happen again.

They both knew the risks to the team. But this time, they couldn't _not_ do it. All of the feelings, all of the emotion had built up enough over the years was finally able to come out.

It was relaxing, it was comforting and it was amazing.

But Jules couldn't help but think that it wouldn't last, that it couldn't work.

She was falling for him all over again and she knew that if they broke up again, there would be no getting over him. She was in this for good. It was this or nothing.

It had been a long day when she arrived at his apartment, eight weeks after her first appearance at his place. She'd been stuck in SIU for nearly four hours and she hadn't even gone home afterwards. She'd gone straight to his home.

"Hey," he smiled as she entered his apartment.

"Hey," she breathed.

"You okay?" he asked her, rubbing her arm gently.

"I'll be okay," she nodded. "Tough day, huh?"

"Don't I know it," he agreed. "They weren't too hard on you?"

"Oh, no," she shook her head. "They were brutal. But I just kept thinking about now and I got through it."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her and she kissed him back for a minute before she pulled away, remembering what she had always told herself. She frowned and leaned away from him, looking into his eyes, and whispered, "Nothing lasts forever."

"Except this," he whispered, pulling her close and smiling as he leaned over to kiss her once again. This time, she didn't pull away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for waiting so long before putting this one up! Please let me know what you think of it! Please, please, please, please review!**


	10. Better

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Sam's speech about Jules came to me on the way home from school today and I just had to write it! Anyway, this one contains Vancouver, _sir, _and Natalie Braddock! You've been warned!**

**Oh, and this is way in the future, not a part of any episode or related to any episode! I own nothing you recognize!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Sam?" Jules asked on the plane.<p>

Jules Callaghan and Sam Braddock were on their way to visit Sam's family in Vancouver, British Columbia, where the Braddock family was currently living.

"Of course I'm sure," Sam nodded, resting his hand on hers. "We're getting married. We have to visit my family."

"I know," Jules nodded. "But your mom knows, Natalie knows, it's only your dad who doesn't. And I know that you guys don't get along that well."

Just recently Sam had proposed to Jules and, of course, she had said yes. They'd told the team and now it was time to visit his family so everyone could meet her. Natalie was the only member of his family who had already met Jules and Sam wanted everyone else to meet her before the wedding.

"I know," Sam said. "But I want to do this. I need to do this."

"Okay," Jules said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as the flight attendant came by to tell them to buckle up as the plane was going to land soon.

They landed in Vancouver and went through customs. After getting out of the airport, they went to the current Braddock house and stood, knocking.

"Why don't I have a key? This is sort of my house, you know," Sam said, pacing back and forth while they waited for somebody to answer the door. "I should have a key!"

"Sam! Relax," Jules laughed, "it's okay that you have no key."

"I need a key, Jules," Sam sighed. "I don't know why...it just feels wrong to not have one."

"But you don't live here," she reminded him. "You live in Toronto...with me."

"Yeah," he smiled. "And I'd rather live with you than have a key."

"See? It's not that important to have a key," Jules said.

He nodded and leaned over to kiss her quickly, a kiss that then deepened and was becoming quite the kiss when Sam's sister opened the door.

"Oh," Natalie said. "I am so sorry you guys! I seem to always do that! Oh my god, I am so sorry!"

"Natalie," Jules laughed. "It's okay! We're just glad to see you again."

She hugged the younger girl and Sam and Jules entered the house.

"Mom? Sam and Jules are here!" Natalie yelled into the house.

Jules walked in and stared in awe, "Sam, Nat, this is amazing."

"It's not really that great," Natalie shrugged.

"You're kidding!" Jules exclaimed. "It's awesome! I love it!"

"I'm glad," Sam whispered in her ear as he pulled her towards the kitchen where his mother was likely to be.

"Sammy!" a woman came running out of the kitchen. "I am so glad to see you!"

"Hi Mom," Sam said, hugging his mother. "Mom, this is Jules, my fiancée."

"Jules," the woman pulled Jules into a hug as well. "It's so great to meet you! I've heard so much!"

"You too Mrs Braddock," Jules smiled. "Your home is amazing!"

"Thank you," his mother said. "But please, call me Anna."

"Okay Anna," she smiled. "Can I get a tour?"

"I'll show you guys around," Natalie said, pulling Sam and Jules along with her. "Come on! This is where you'll be sleeping."

"Who, Nat? This is where who will be sleeping?" Sam asked.

"Both of you," Natalie said. "Mom said she'd let you share a room."

"Really?" Sam raised his eyebrows. "She said that?"

"Well..." Natalie smiled. "I might have helped convince her..."

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled, "Thanks Nat."

"No problemo," Natalie laughed. "It's my early wedding gift to you!"

"Ahh, thanks Natalie," Jules said, hugging her future sister-in-law. "You rock, you know that?"

She shrugged and nodded, "I know. So..." she bit her lip, "when were you going to see Dad?"

"Soon," Sam said. "I just need to get ready."

"Okay," Natalie nodded. "Good luck. I'll leave you to it, kay?"

"Thanks Nat," Sam said as his sister left their room.

Sam and Jules got freshened up and, Sam swallowing hard and panicked, they set off for his father's office.

"You ready for this?" Jules asked him once they were outside the office. "You sure?"

He nodded and knocked on his father's door, entering when he got the word from inside.

"Dad," Sam said. "We're here."

His father spun around on his chair to face his son and his son's fiancée.

"Samuel," his father acknowledged. "And who is this?"

"My fiancée, Dad," Sam told him. "This is Jules."

"Jules?" Mr Braddock repeated. "Short for what?"

"Julianna," Jules informed him. "Julianna Callaghan."

"Lovely," he said, his voice as monotone as ever.

Jules thought that Sam's father seemed angry, for some reason. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong but she thought that, maybe, she might have offended him some way.

He seemed to be looking her over, judging her. She suddenly felt more self-conscious than she had since high school.

Sam seemed to sense this too since he whispered to Jules, "Go outside, I'll be back in a minute." She nodded and turned to leave, leaving Sam saying to his father, "Could I speak with you for a minute, sir?"

His father nodded and Jules took that as her cue to leave.

"What's wrong father?" Sam asked the second Jules had closed the door behind her.

"I think you can do better than her," his father replied steadily.

"What?" Sam asked, almost angrily.

Jules, on the other side of the door, could hear everything. And it physically hurt to hear his father, her future father-in-law, say that about her. What did he mean? Sure, Jules knew Sam could do better than her. There was nothing special about her but she had never thought that somebody would tell him he could do better.

"I'm sorry Samuel," his father repeated inside the office. "I just think you could do better."

"Yeah," Sam spat. "I know. You said that already. But, _sir, _how do you think I can do better than Jules? She's the kindest, bravest, most loving woman I have ever met. She's insanely beautiful, extremely intelligent and she's got the biggest heart I know. She's got an excellent job, one that we share, and she's a sniper to boot. And you know what the real kicker is? She happens to be just as in love with me as I am with her."

There was silence in the office for a moment. Sam stood at the foot of his father's desk, not knowing Jules was outside and could hear everything he had said. His father did not speak so Sam took it upon himself to talk again.

"Tell me again, how am I supposed to better than Jules?"

Again, there was no response from his father.

"That's what I thought," Sam said, exiting the office and almost running into Jules on the other side. "Oh, sorry."

"Sam," she said gently. "Sam...I heard."

"Jules, I am so sorry," he shook his head, "I don't know what he means. I couldn't do better than you. You are the only person I can imagine ever loving."

"Good," Jules said. "Because I don't care what your father thinks of me. I don't care if he hates me. I love you, okay? I love you so much and that's the important part, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "That's the important part."

He leaned over to kiss her once again.

"Oh my god! I seriously need to stop doing this!" Natalie winced as she turned the corner, walking in on Sam and Jules kissing.

The two broke apart and laughed, waving at Natalie. She smiled weakly and turned around, running off again.

"We _really _need to find somewhere more private," Jules sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know your thoughts! Please review! **

**If you have an idea or anything that you want me to write as a one-shot/drabble in this collection, let me know in a PM or a review and I'll get right on it, giving you full credit for the idea!**


	11. Fault

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize. This one has a bunch of lines from 'Fault Lines' and 'Personal Effects'. I don't own anything! Contains Jules' POV, spoilers from Fault Lines and all the spoken lines that I don't own. You've been warned.**

* * *

><p>I walked out of the briefing room after my 'interview' with Toth. It was really more like an interrogation. He seemed to fixate on the fact that I once had a relationship with Sam. He didn't have to worry though, it was long over and we knew it couldn't happen again, it was dangerous to the team and to us.<p>

So then, why did I have a sudden urge to defy everything we'd been told to not do?

"Hey," Sam said as I rounded the corner, taking me by surprise. I didn't know he'd be there.

"Hi," I said.

"How was it?" he asked and I knew he meant my re-evaluation interview.

"Not great," I said honestly. "Gave me a tough time because of you."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Me too."

"They have us under a microscope in case we treat each other any differently," I said. I hated being under a microscope. It was constricting and annoying and I felt suddenly self conscious as I said that.

"What's it going to take, a chaperone?" Sam laughed, jokingly.

But he was wrong. He said that like it was a joke, like nothing was going to happen.

I think he knew, deep down, that the feelings were still there for both of us. Neither of us had said anything about it since the break up but I suddenly had the need to bring it up, to tell him that I wasn't over it.

"That's just it Sam," I said, "it's not going to go away."

He stood there in silence for a minute before nodding in agreement.

With nothing left to say, I walked away, leaving Sam leaning against the wall to think about what I'd just said.

A few hours later, I was doing the one thing I never thought I'd do again. I was walking up to Sam Braddock's apartment, knocking on the door in my sundress and high heels that still made me look short.

He opened the door, barefoot and in sweats, and the look of surprise on his face was priceless. But he opened the door wider and stepped to the side, letting me enter.

What possessed me to do it, I don't know, but I did and I went in.

"Hey," he said cautiously.

"Hi," I breathed. I knew what was happening as he stepped a bit closer to me.

"You were right," he whispered.

I knew what he meant, of course, but I pretended I didn't, "About what?" I asked him.

"It's not going to go away," he said, stepping a bit closer again. "So..."

"So..." I repeated, my voice barely louder than a whisper.

He stepped closer to me and the next thing I knew, we were kissing with more passion than we'd ever kissed before. And I didn't pull away, he didn't pull away, it was everything we needed. It was everything we'd wanted since we'd broken up and it was better than we'd expected.

He lifted me onto the counter, not once breaking our connection. The intensity increased and I loved every minute. I didn't pull away and we didn't break apart until the door opened, revealing a blonde girl, younger than us.

My automatic reaction was, of course, that it was his girlfriend. I hadn't known he was seeing anyone but it didn't seem like it was that impossible. I should have asked, checked, before I showed up here. It would be my fault if they broke up and now it was my fault that my heart was going to break again.

I took off, not looking back, even with Sam calling after me.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Ed was shot, he was in the hospital with Sophie in labour. We were at the base when Sam told me that it had been his sister, Natalie, who had walked in on us. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of me but I told him that maybe it was better we weren't together. It wasn't what I wanted, it wasn't what he wanted, but it was what was best.

Then we were doing the double drop and Sarge asked if we were ready to do it.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be," he said. He'd been talking to Sarge but looking at me and I knew in that moment that we couldn't not be together any longer.

So that was why I went back to his apartment again. This time I didn't leave. I never would.

I don't know how things would have turned out if Dr. Toth hadn't interrogated us thoroughly about each other. If he hadn't, we might have never reconciled. But I, for one, am glad that he did bring it up countless times. It made me realize that I do still have feelings and that those feelings weren't going to go away. I don't know what he expected to happen with what he said, but I'm fairly certain it wasn't what did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	12. Ice Cream in Winter

**A/N: This one is short and not very JAMMY or fluffy or very good. But I needed to post something because it has been _way _to long since the last drabble. Hope you like it anyway... Contains ice cream, workouts and no Ed.**

* * *

><p>Canada was a cold country. It was freezing in the winter, with the snow covering the ground. Winter seemed to last longest out of all the months, something every Canadian found unfair. Why couldn't summer last longer instead?<p>

Team One of the Strategic Response Unit was on call at the station, waiting for a call. They had not had many in the past few weeks, as they were on probation and, they were fairly sure, most of the calls were being sent to other teams before them.

Julianna Callaghan was working out, toning her already toned body, because there was simply nothing else to do. Her fellow teammates were also working out, but it wasn't fun anymore since they'd been in the workout room for the majority of the past few days on shift.

Jules was lifting weights when she finally snapped and stood up, dropping the weight to the ground with a 'thud' and said, "I can't take it anymore!"

"Take what?" Kevin Wordsworth, commonly called Wordy, asked his teammate.

"This!" Jules exclaimed. "I can't take anymore of this sitting on our asses waiting for nothing! We should be out there, helping, doing our job!"

"Jules!" Greg Parker, sergeant of Team One, shouted, trying to calm the only female officer down. "We all agree with you, but we're on probation. We don't get to argue about things like this anymore!"

"You know," Sam Braddock said, "Jules has a point. If we're on probation, shouldn't they be watching us in the field? What good are they going to get from us being stuck in here all the time?"

"It's not that we don't like the break," Michelangelo 'Spike' Scarlatti agreed, "it's just that we're sick of the break. At this rate, Ed'll be back before we're out working again!"

Ed Lane had recently been shot and was at home, recovering with his family, including his newborn daughter.

"Team One!" came a call from the front desk where Winnie sat. "HOT CALL!"

Surprised, but excited, Team One rushed to suit up and were ready in record time.

"What are the chances?" Sam asked Jules, who also happened to be his 'secret' girlfriend. "Just as we start to protest..."

"Lucky us," Jules smiled widely, linking arms with Sam briefly before they joined the rest of the team and had to pretend to be nothing more than teammates.

They rushed out into the cold of November and immediately recoiled, unsuspecting victims of the harsh wind.

"Almost forgotten how cold it was out," Wordy shivered as he climbed into the truck.

"Remind me, why do we live in Canada?" Spike asked.

"Because," Jules shrugged, "I don't know... Canada is the only place where you can eat ice cream in the winter and hot coffee in the summer!"

"Ice cream in the winter?" Sam chuckled as he and Jules got into 'their truck' which was really just the truck they often rode in together.

"All the time," Jules laughed. "Are you telling me you've never had ice cream in the winter?"

"Not since I was ten," Sam teased.

Jules rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"Jules," Sam reminded her, "I am the one driving here so...be careful how hard you hit me, okay?"

"I trust you," Jules said, hitting him again, but much lighter this time.

"So," Sam said as they drove, "you and me, Baskin Robbin's, tonight? It's a date?"

"It's a date," she smiled at her boyfriend of two months. "But you're buying!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that is it. I know, I know: _"It's not very good!"_ and "What_ happened to your writing skills?"_ I've just been under a lot of stress lately due to exams and I was having trouble thinking up ideas. This one came to me in the car and I didn't spend too much time thinking about it. I just wrote so that I'd have something to post. Let me know what you think anyway? I hope you didn't hate it too much!**


	13. Twenty One

**A/N: So, you are lucky! Two updates in less than twenty four hours! I just want to say that I own nothing, as always. Also, if I offend anyone in this, I am sorry. I have one or two lines that may make fun of the USA (depends on how you look at it) but Canadians do say things like this sometimes and I just wanted to make it seem realistic. So, again, I am so incredibly sorry if you find anything offensive! I apologize in advance! This drabble contains: Tim Hortons, Jules' truck and a game.**

**This takes place right near the beginning of Season One (before Sam/Jules even happened!) This is before the episode 'Eagle Two'**

* * *

><p>"Long day?" Jules Callaghan asked Sam Braddock after they debriefed.<p>

"You were there," Sam shrugged.

She nodded and told him, "Let's go get some coffee or something?"

Sam Braddock was new to Team One whereas Jules had been on the team for a while. He was the 'newbie', the 'rookie'. But he was different from most of the new recruits since he had military background and training.

He looked at her and nodded, "Sure. Coffee."

They headed across the street and down a bit to the Tim Hortons - there was one on almost every street. Jules often said Tim Hortons was the McDonalds of Canada - found everywhere.

"What now?" Sam asked as they left the coffee shop, carrying their large coffees.

Jules thought for a moment and smiled, "I've got an idea."

She didn't tell him where they were going but he followed her, trusting her completely. He let her lead him all the way to her truck which was parked behind the station. She climbed into the front seat, patting the passenger spot for him to sit. He obliged and she drove off towards her house.

"Jules, what are we doing?" he asked as she parked the vehicle in her driveway.

"Talking," she smiled.

"Talking?" he asked but she didn't hear. She'd already gone around to the back of the truck and opened it up. She pulled out a couple of pillows from the backseat and lined them along the back for comfort.

"Take a seat," she said. "I used to do this all the time with my friends. We'd just sit out here and look at the stars, talking for ages."

"You really just want to talk?" he asked bewildered.

Jules nodded, "Yup. I mean, I don't know hardly anything about you."

"Not much to know," Sam shrugged. "Not that I know much about you."

"Exactly my point!" Jules exclaimed. "See, we can get to know each other sitting here."

"And how, pray tell, do you plan to do that?" Sam asked. "How are we possibly going to cover everything?"

She scrunched her lips for a minute and then said, "Ever played Twenty One?"

He shook his head, "Nope, what's that?"

"It was originally a game they played in the United States where people describe what they're going to do when they turn twenty one and are allowed to drink. Here it's nineteen but that doesn't sound as good so... Anyway, it sort of got twisted and now it's just asking people questions. You play with people and every person gets to ask someone else twenty one questions," Jules explained. "Since it's just the two of us, we'll alternate, okay?"

Sam nodded, taking it all in, "I think I got it. I'll go first? Okay... How many siblings do you have?"

"Four older brothers," Jules answered. "How about you?"

"Two younger sisters," he answered. "See, we've got that in common: you are the only girl, I'm the only boy."

She laughed, "Sure. But I was fairly tomboyish around them...I doubt you were girly?"

"No," he laughed as well. "Definitely not girly. Okay, so, what sports did you play?"

She answered and then asked him a question. He would answer and ask her. They continued playing for nearly an hour, going way over twenty one questions each. They learned all about each other, their pasts, hopes, dreams, how they got to Team One...everything.

"Last one," Jules yawned. "And then I'll drive you home."

Sam nodded, "Would you get mad if I kissed you?"

The question took her off guard but she knew her answer right away, "No."

He smiled but didn't kiss her, like she'd been expecting. Instead, he said, "Your turn."

"Are you going to kiss me?" she asked, kind of hopefully, kind of afraid.

He didn't answer. He just got up and went to the front seat, hopping in the shotgun seat, leaving a speechless and confused Jules behind him. She followed him and climbed into the driver's chair and drove him home. It wasn't until she was in the parking lot of his apartment that he leaned over, trying to kiss her.

She pulled away, "I'm not mad...but we can't, Sam. We can't."

He nodded solemnly and said, "I know. It was worth a shot though, eh?"

"I guess," she said as he got out of the car. He came around to her window and was saying goodbye when she leaned out and kissed him quickly on the cheek. She then drove off, leaving a speechless and confused Sam behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The game they play, I do not own that. It is something my cousin (who lives in the US) taught me and I play it with my friends all the time, even though we know almost everything about one another. Thanks for reading! Please take the time to leave a quick review? I swear, reviews make me update faster!**


	14. Only With You

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I've had final exams all week! But they're done now and I've got about a week off so hopefully you'll get quite a few updates! I kinda like this one! It has a bit of language though, so be cautious. As always, I own nothing that you recognize! I wish I did but, sadly, I do not. It contains fighting, kissing and a flashback. You've been warned.**

* * *

><p>"You insensitive jerk! You absolute idiot!" Jules shouted at Sam.<p>

He shrunk down and looked away from his girlfriend, who could pack quite the temper. He knew he had messed up a bit. Okay, he had _really_ fucked up. But he still thought she was overreacting a bit. Or maybe not...

"Did you even think about what you were doing? Did you consider me at all?" she continued shouting at Sam.

She had been going at it for almost an hour now, not stopping even for water. She was pissed. She didn't know how he could do what he did. It was the most stupid, insane, idiotic thing he had ever done. And that was saying something, considering she was talking about Sam.

_"Spike," Jules said. Team One was at the station, clearing up after a call. Sam was finishing up in ISU and the rest of them were cleaning. "Could you help me carry this?"_

_Her teammate nodded and grabbed one end of the awkwardly shaped box that was impossible for only one person to carry._

_"Good work today," he told her. "You were great out there."_

_Jules smiled a bit, "Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself!"_

_"Yeah, yeah," Spike waved his hand, momentarily forgetting that he was carrying something. The box toppled over and fell to the ground, the contents sprawling everywhere. "Well, this is just great," he said. _

_"Sam seemed a bit upset today, do you think?" Spike asked as they piled everything back in, much less neat than it had been before._

_"A bit," Jules nodded. "He'll be fine, I think."_

_"Let me know, okay?" Spike asked._

_Jules was caught by surprise, "What do you - what do you mean?"_

_"Jules," Spike said. "I know."_

_"You - you know?" Jules sputtered. But they had been so good at hiding it! Only Sarge knew!_

_"Yeah," he nodded. "But don't worry, I won't tell. Promise."_

_"Okay," she said wearily. She wasn't sure how he found out but in a way, she was sort of relieved. It was becoming less and less of a secret all the time, as it became more and more serious_

_"Best get this back to storage, huh?" Spike said, lifting the box again._

_"Right," Jules nodded, still a little distracted. She grabbed the other end of the box and started walking backwards towards the miniature storage unit on the grounds. She had been asked to put the box there nearly half an hour ago now. Sarge would be wondering where she was._

_The two sped their way to the building and loaded the box onto a shelf, marking it as evidence. She rushed back with Spike, taking a shortcut through a passage she knew of. _

_She knew that taking Spike there would show him the place that she and Sam so often snuck off to but she was in a rush to get back to the team so they wouldn't worry, or, even worse, start gossiping about her._

_"I didn't know this was here!" Spike exclaimed, amused and bewildered by the unknown hall. They were coming to the end now and they could see the people on the other side._

_"It's pretty hidden," Jules said. "Come on Spike. We got to -"_

_She froze. Standing in front of her, just outside the hall, was none other than Sam._

_He was coming out of the ISU office, but not alone. The ISU officer was a woman and, if Jules could see correctly, she was coming onto him. She watched only for a moment to see her wrap her arms around him and lean up to press a kiss to his lips. Jules turned on her heel and sped back in the other direction._

_"Jules!" Spike called after her. "Jules?"_

_"I'm fine," she spat. "I'm perfectly fine. I just want to go home, okay?"_

_Spike nodded and let her leave, saying he would tell the team that she went home with a bad headache._

That had been earlier in the day. Sam had shown up just over an hour ago and she had blown up on him. She didn't understand what happened but she knew what she saw.

"WILL YOU LET ME SPEAK?" Sam finally shouted. He didn't think he could take her yelling any longer.

"What do you want to say?" she asked coldly.

"It's not what you think," Sam said.

"It never is," Jules glared. "That's what they all say."

"Seriously, Jules," Sam said, "it isn't what you think. She was flirting with me all through the investigation and, when we left, she came onto me. She wrapped her arms around me and before I knew it, she was kissing me. I didn't know you were there. But Spike told me you ran off after that."

"I did," Jules said. "Why, are you going to tell me that it was more than a kiss?"

"NO!" Sam said frustrated. "God, Jules, it was not more than a kiss. I pushed her away right after that. It couldn't have been more than two seconds long!"

Jules shook her head, "I don't know, Sam. It still happened."

"Only because nobody knows about us," he said, venturing to take a step closer now that it seemed she had calmed down considerably.

"Sarge does," Jules said, not backing away. "Spike does as well."

"That's not enough," Sam said. "Look, Jules, you mean the world to me, okay? I promise, nothing happened. Not for me anyway."

"What did you tell her though?" she asked. "Didn't she wonder why you pulled away. I mean, she's very pretty."

Sam watched the expression on his girlfriend's face change from anger to jealousy to sadness.

"Not as pretty as you," he sighed as he took another step closer. He was now standing just in front of her. He could reach over and hug her if he wanted. "Never as pretty as you."

She smiled and looked up at him, "Glad you think so. So what did you tell her?"

"That I'm involved," he answered. "With the most amazing woman in the world. I want to be with you Jules, only with you."

"I'm sorry," Jules said and she leaned into him. "I really am. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and freaked on you like that."

"I shouldn't have let it happen in the first place," Sam said.

"It's not your fault," Jules shook her head. "You _are _very irresistible."

"I get scared that somebody will make a move on you all the time," Sam said.

"Really?" Jules laughed. "Why?"

"Well, you _are _very beautiful," he shrugged.

"Only with you," she smiled and she leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know your thoughts? Reviews literally make me update quicker and they rock my socks (which are blue with penguins on them!) so please take the time to leave a really quick review?**


	15. Hats and Medicine part one

**A/N: I hope you like it! Sorry for the long wait but this is part one of a two part drabble. Part 2 will be a bit longer. I actually had this great idea and then I wrote it and it's not as good as I thought it would be but I still like it. Let me know your thoughts in a review, eh? Contains airplanes, fear and a lot of hand holding! You've been warned.**

* * *

><p>The plane was taking off and Jules was breathing heavily. She hated flying. It was unfortunate, that she hated it, since she had to always fly to visit her family. At least this time she had Sam with her.<p>

She and Sam were going to Medicine Hat so she could introduce him to her family, something they were both terrified to do, though neither would admit it. They sat in silence for most of the ride, both contemplating how things might turn out, both imagining the worst case scenarios.

"Please do up your seatbelts, return your trays and seats to the upright position and prepare to land," the flight attendant's voice came over the speakers.

This was the part that Jules hated most, landing. She loved hitting the ground and knowing she was on land again but the going down part, the 'falling', terrified her.

Not that she hadn't 'fallen' before. She'd fallen off her bike as a kid, she'd fallen off the side of the building and she'd fallen when she was shot. But the hardest she had ever fallen was when she fell for Sam. But landing in a plane was different.

Sam grabbed her hand, knowing her fear, and she was grateful for it. He always knew what to do or say when she was upset, confused or scared. He was a much better boyfriend than she was a girlfriend. She knew he didn't agree but she knew it was true.

"Thanks," she said softly as the plane started to descend.

"Anytime," he whispered back.

He gripped her hand tightly. He wasn't scared of the plane, not in the slightest. He was afraid of what was waiting for him on the ground. He knew Jules had told her family all about him and he was pretty sure she had told them the good stuff. But he was afraid that he wouldn't live up to their expectations.

"It'll be okay," he whispered as the plane hit the ground.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the familiar feeling underneath the plane. She turned to Sam and said, "Right back at you."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused. He hadn't been afraid of the plane landing.

"My family isn't going to kill you," Jules reassured him. "They love you already."

"That's sort of what I'm afraid of," Sam confessed. "I don't want to let them down."

"Sam," Jules laughed. "I love you. They'll love you because of that, okay? You really don't need to worry."

"Thanks," Sam said, holding her hand tighter.

"You can let go now," Jules told him. "The plane landed."

"I don't want to let go," he smiled at her.

"You have to Sam," she laughed. "We have to get off the plane now."

Sam sighed and let go of her hand, getting off the plane to greet the family of the woman he loved.

"I love you too, you know," he told her. "I didn't say that before."

"But I know Sam, I know," she smiled as she took his hand again. She led him off the plane towards her family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Hats and Medicine part two

**A/N: And here, my friends, is part two! Please enjoy and leave a review! It's a bit longer than most of the drabbles and it sort of isn't as good as I was expecting but I like it still so I hope you do as well!**

* * *

><p><em>Sam sighed and let go of her hand, getting off the plane to greet the family of the woman he loved.<em>

_"I love you too, you know," he told her. "I didn't say that before."_

_"But I know Sam, I know," she smiled as she took his hand again. She led him off the plane towards her family._

Customs went surprisingly quickly and they were out of the airport faster than expected. Fortunately, or unfortunately for Sam, Jules' family was already there waiting for them. They held a sign above a young boy's head saying 'Jules and Sam'.

As much as Sam was scared for this, that did help to lighten the mood and made him feel welcome.

"Auntie Jules!" the young boy with the sign called as he ran towards her.

"Johnny!" Jules said, hugging the boy. She turned to Sam and said, "Sam, this is my nephew Johnny."

Sam nodded in acknowledgement and then turned to the rest of the family, taking in the number. There were seven adults and four children, one of them being Johnny.

"Jules," the oldest man, who Sam took to be her father, said. "Introduce us, eh?"

"Right," Jules nodded. "Sam," she grabbed his hand again and pointed to the older man, "this is my father, Charles."

"Mr Callaghan," Sam stuck out his hand to her father.

Charles Callaghan took his hand and shook it, "Call me Charles?"

Jules smiled and introduced the rest of her family, going through three of her four brothers, their three wives, and her nieces and nephews.

The thirteen of them left the airport and got into the three cars that were there. It turned out that her father and two of her brothers had driven there to make sure there was enough room to load them all.

Sam and Jules got into a car with her father and he drove them to their home about twenty minutes away. Jules and her father chatted the whole way, leaving Sam feeling a little bit awkward.

"So," Charles said, turning to Sam finally. "Tell me about yourself."

"About me?" Sam asked. "Well," he joked, "I'm really not that excited, but okay. I'm from a military family. I have two sisters and my parents. I'm with SRU and I love it."

Her father nodded, "That's great. We're here."

"Dad," Jules smiled. "It looks great!"

"Tommy has been helping," her dad shrugged. Tommy was one of Jules' older brothers.

They got out of the car and the rest of the vehicles pulled up behind him. Jules pulled Sam in and showed him around, telling him all about her family as they went.

They spent the day getting to know each member of the family and, in Jules' case, catching up. It went by quicker than Sam would have expected and it was actually very fun for him.

Later that night, Sam was helping Charles put the dishes away as Jules helped put Johnny to bed. Everyone was spending the night at the Callaghan home so that they could spend the weekend together.

"You in love with my daughter Sam?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Without a doubt," Sam answered immediately before he actually realized what he was being asked. The answer had just come out without him meaning to say it and he was pretty sure Charles knew that because he chuckled after that.

"Good," Charles said. "I like you Sam. And I know Julianna does as well. You're good for her. She sends emails that are much cheerier and she seems constantly happy when talking about you."

"She's been great for me as well," Sam said. "I love her, you know. More than anything else."

"I know," Charles smiled.

Sam stood in silence as he put a plate in the cupboard. He was thinking about what had just been said when he got his idea.

"Sir?"

Charles turned to Sam, "I told you to call me Charles."

"Right," Sam nodded. "Charles, could I have your permission to -"

"Marry Jules?" Charles interrupted with a bit of a laugh. "Of course you can. I honestly thought you'd never ask."

"Right," Sam said again. "Well, not yet. I don't want to get married just yet but one day for sure. I just thought I'd ask since we're here...together...and alone..."

"I'd love for you to be a part of the family one day," Charles said.

"One day," Sam agreed just as Jules came into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck quickly before she grabbed a couple of forks to put away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please leave me a quick review so that I know what you think. The thing about little stories like this is that I can't tell if you read the whole thing or not so a review telling me what you like/dislike really does help! And they make me happy! That's always a good thing: a happy writer is a faster writer! ;)**


	17. A Day In The Life Continued

**A/N: This used to be a one-shot but I decided to move it here since it was so short! Nothing has changed in the story but it has been moved. If you've read it already, maybe read it again and leave another review? And if you haven't read it yet, please do read it!**

**This is just a way that I imagined A Day In The Life could have continued. It's pure fluff on Valentine's Day and doesn't really contain many spoilers but I would recommend seeing the episode first.**

**Please read and review this one, even if you have already! Thanks so much and, as always, I own absolutely nothing that you recognize.**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day. The team had been all over town, going from situation to situation, problem to problem. They'd all had their moments in the spotlight. Each of them had worked their asses off that day. And now it was time to relax, time to sit back and enjoy.<p>

Jules Callaghan knew that. She knew that the day was over and that it was time to relax and forget what had happened. But she couldn't. Every scene from the day played in her mind, over and over.

They were at the club listening to Raf sing. It had been his first day. How he was able to let it go and forget, Jules did not know. She didn't understand how he could be so calmly singing up there.

And then she realized that maybe it wasn't the events of the day that had her so tense, but the day itself. Sure, it was a busy day, it always was. And sure, every year this day brought surprises and problems but this was the first year in a long time that Jules had somebody to share the day with. It had been a long time since she'd had a valentine on Valentine's Day.

But it was Sam. It was the only man she could imagine being with and the only one she had to keep a secret. The team couldn't know which meant she couldn't tell her friends, she couldn't really go out in public with him. There was always a chance of running into somebody they knew. And they couldn't risk it. They couldn't risk being split up. Team One was their home, their family and their life.

Jules sat watching Raf up front. He was just starting his song when Sam's sister Natalie came in. She was pretty much the only one who knew about them.

Realizing that Natalie knew and Spike was very into the song, she leaned into Sam ever so slightly and she felt his hand grasp hers, hidden beneath the table.

"So hard to define it, But when you find it, You'll know, you'll know," Raf sang up front.

She felt Sam turning to face her and she turned to look at him as well. She smiled when their eyes met.

She watched him for a moment before turning her attention back to Raf.

She listened to the rest of the song, holding Sam's hand the whole time, thinking about where the relationship could actually go. The only way for it to go was to tell the team. Maybe they could figure out a way to stay together on Team One. There was a chance. Granted, it was a small chance, but it was a chance nonetheless.

They stayed at the club watching Raf for another hour before heading out. Spike and Natalie stayed behind, much to Sam's very apparent disapproval.

"Relax Sam," Jules said once they were safe outside. "She's a grown up and Spike is a great guy. Besides, I doubt nothing will happen."

Sam nodded and took Jules' hand again, pulling her in the direction of his apartment.

"Sam," Jules said, pulling her hand out from his. "We can't."

"Nobody's around Jules," he smiled. "I think we can."

Jules took a look down the street and saw that Sam was right: the street was practically empty. She supposed most people were with their loved ones right now. It was Valentine's Day after all.

She smiled and glanced at her hand, "Alright." She took his hand back into hers and they walked down the street, talking and laughing about something funny.

To anyone walking along the street, they looked like just another normal couple out for a walk on Valentine's Day. It was ordinary and nobody would give them a second look.

They went back to Sam's apartment and spent the night together, enjoying every moment of Valentine's Day.

Jules decided then that maybe it wasn't the day itself, or even the fact that she was in a relationship, that had had her so scared. Maybe it was the fact that nobody knew and they were always at risk of somebody finding out. Maybe it wasn't even being caught but being split up.

She didn't want to be split up from Sam. She couldn't imagine not working with him every day. They were both a part of Team One and they would both always be a part of Team One.

She'd make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review? It means the world to me!**


	18. The Best Soup

**A/N: I own nothing that you recognize. That means Flashpoint, CTV, ION, Sam, Jules, Katherine Heigl, Ashton Kutcher, Killers or anything else!**

**I hope you like this somewhat predictable drabble. And, if you haven't already, please check out my longer Sam/Jules fic entitled 'Something To Tell Our Kids' because it seems to be quite popular! **.net/s/7734692/1/Something_To_Tell_The_Kids

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Sam asked his wife when she woke up.<p>

She'd been up sick all night and had only fallen asleep at five in the morning, not waking up for a few hours. It was now eight. Sam had the day off as did Jules.

"Better," she groaned. "But not good."

"Do you want anything?" he asked her, putting his hand to her forehead to quickly test her temperature.

"Soup," she mumbled. "Chicken noodle."

"Soup," Sam nodded and went to the kitchen to make her soup. It wasn't a breakfast food but if it was soup that she wanted, it was soup that he would make her.

Jules, in the other room, settled into the couch and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels, trying to find something to watch. There was not much on so she left on the movie channel, which was having a Katherine Heigl marathon, it seemed.

"What are you watching?" Sam asked, a little confused, when he returned to see a bunch of guns being fired at Ashton Kutcher.

"Killers," Jules shrugged. "Katherine Heigl marathon is the only thing on today."

"Well, I don't hate her," Sam said as he settled into the couch beside his wife, handing her a bowl of hot soup.

"Thank you," she whispered as she slowly put a spoonful to her lips. She slurped it in and sighed at the taste.

"Good soup?" he asked jokingly.

"The best," she nodded. She leaned into his arms and stayed that way for the rest of the day.

She slowly started to feel better and only got up to be sick a couple times. They watched movies all day, going from Katherine Heigl movie to Katherine Heigl movie. They watched about five before Jules nodded off to sleep.

Sam let her sleep in his arms, watching the rest of the movie. She looked so peaceful that he didn't have the heart to wake her. She seemed to feel best when she was asleep so he let her sleep.

When night fell and Sam started to get tired, he rested uncomfortably on the couch so he wouldn't have to move her. He pulled a blanket on top of them both and dozed off into an uneasy sleep.

Jules woke up before Sam did, having fallen asleep much before he did. She got up off of the couch and went into their bedroom, putting on her favourite sweats. She felt better, definitely better, but not one hundred percent. She went back to the living room and made sure Sam was still covered with the blanket before going into the kitchen to make herself a bit of breakfast.

She looked in all of the cupboards but couldn't find anything that seemed even remotely appetizing. There was cereal but she didn't want that. There was eggs and toast but that didn't sound good either. Finally, she opened the fridge and saw the container of the soup left over from the day before.

She heated it up and ate that, savouring every bite. She finished before Sam woke up and was just putting the bowl in the dishwasher when he walked into the kitchen.

"Feeling better?" he asked the same question he'd asked the morning before.

"Better," she smiled.

"Soup again?" he laughed.

She shrugged, "It was the best soup ever."

She leaned over to kiss his cheek but he turned his head at the last minute and stole a kiss from her lips. "I don't care if I get sick," he told her.

"About that," she said slowly. "I don't think you could get sick..."

"From one kiss? Yeah, I don't think so either," Sam agreed.

"No, I mean... Sam, I think I'm pregnant," she smiled.

He froze and she panicked. She wasn't positive but she was pretty sure.

He remained frozen for a couple of minute before he burst and started smiling like an idiot. He was happy about this, something Jules was surprised about.

"That's fantastic!" he exclaimed and lifted her up, spinning her around. "I love you so much!"

She laughed with him and then struggled to get down. He put her on the floor and she ran off to the bathroom again.

"Well, maybe not totally fantastic," he shrugged and followed her to make sure she was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See, it was predictable. I bet more than half of you guessed that she was pregnant. Am I right? Anyway, I hoped you liked it in spite of that. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on it!**


	19. Baby Names

**A/N: So this is a chapter from my longer story: Something To Tell Our Kids. It's a filler chapter there but I think it's pretty fluffy so I'm putting it here as well. I've changed it a smidge just so that it doesn't seem like it is part of a longer story. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review and check out my other stories as well!**

* * *

><p>The sun was setting later and later as summer approached. It was late May now and Jules was around four and a half months pregnant.<p>

"Sam," she said one day while they were out for lunch. They were at a small restaurant right near the station where they had to be in an hour or so for work.

"What?" he asked, taking another bite of the burger he had ordered.

"What are we going to name the baby?" she asked. "I'm about halfway now and we haven't even talked about names."

"We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl," Sam shrugged. "We've got time."

"Sam," Jules said warningly. "I'm serious. What are we going to name the baby?"

"What do you want to name the baby?" he asked.

"I've got a few ideas," she said. "But I want you to help pick too! I mean, he or she _is _half yours."

"Well," Sam started. "If the baby is a girl, maybe Emma?"

"Emma's nice," Jules said. "But my sister-in-law is named Emma, well, one of them. What about Victoria?"

"No," Sam shook his head immediately.

"What's wrong with Victoria?" Jules asked. "I like it!"

"It's just that I have an ex-girlfriend who was named - "

"Alright, Victoria is out then," Jules agreed, not needing to hear the rest of his sentence.

"Ruth?" Sam asked. "My mom's middle name is Ruth."

"Ruth? For a baby? You're joking, right?" Jules laughed. "I understand why it was popular when our parents were born but you don't name a baby Ruth these days."

"Why not?" an oblivious Sam asked.

"Really?" Jules was still laughing. "Baby Ruth? You know, the candy bar?"

It hit Sam and he started laughing as well, saying, "Alright, so Ruth is out."

"Jenna?" Jules suggested and Sam shook his head, saying he liked it but didn't want to name their baby that."

"Rose?" he suggested. "Ashley? Jennifer? Amy?"

"Not bad," Jules said. "I have to admit, you're not bad at this. If I didn't know better, I'd say you thought about it already."

"Well," Sam shrugged. "I may have thought about it a bit..."

"A bit? So, you didn't look in the baby name book and see all the names that I highlighted?" Jules giggled and when Sam looked ashamed, she added, "I don't care."

"Good," Sam said. "So what else do you like for a girl?"

"Melissa, Jamie, Annabel and Rachel," Jules answered. "What do you think of those?"

"I like," he smiled. "Well, I don't think we'll have any trouble choosing a name. Can we go to the station now?"

"Sam!" Jules shook her head. "We still have forty minutes until we have to be there and it is right around the corner. We still need to talk about boy names."

Sam agreed with a sigh and said, "We are not naming him after your father, sorry."

"You're kidding! I would _never _name my child after my father! I would never give a kid the name Willie. I still don't understand what was going through my grandparent's heads when they chose that name!"

"It's not like they even named him William, they named him Willie," laughed Sam along with Jules.

"So, Willie is out, obviously," Jules said. "We could name him William?"

"Nah, he might shorten it to be like his grandpa," Sam shook his head. "Henry?"

"Too common," Jules scrunched up her nose. "Noah?"

"I like Noah," Sam agreed. "What about Andrew?"

"Not bad, but not my favourite," Jules said. "Umm, maybe Ken?"

"As in Ken and Barbie?" Sam said. "I don't think so."

"Okay, okay, what about Caleb?" she suggested. "Or Tyler?"

"I like those too," he nodded. "How about Anthony?"

"God, this is hard," groaned Jules. "Anthony was a subject once..."

"Jules, if you say no to a name because it was the name of a subject, we'll never get anywhere," Sam reasoned. "This wouldn't be a problem if we weren't SRU."

"Well, I'm hardly SRU these days," whined Jules. "I'm stuck on desk duty and you get to go and risk your life. I can't even be there to make sure you're okay!"

"Jules, I'm fine," Sam said. "Come on, remember, names?"

"Right," she said and then laughed. "And to think, you weren't even into the whole baby names thing at first. Now you're reminding me about it."

"Well, you were right," Sam said. "It's important. We need names for a girl and names for a boy and then we need middle names and we have to figure out which names go with which name and we have to make sure they all sound alright with the name Braddock and..."

"Sam? Shut up?" she laughed. "I know."

She leaned across the table to kiss her fiancé and then checked her watch. It was almost time for their shift so she stood up and left the money on the table.

"Gotta go," she told him. "You coming?"

"Where else am I going to go?" Sam asked as he got up to join her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! Please leave a review with what you think! Every review will get ten virtual cookies! And check out my other stories! **

**Also, check out the poll on my page! Do you want me to write a Spike-centric fic? I have some ideas but I won't write it if nobody will read it. If you think you'd like to read it, let me know and I'll write it! It would include the usual SRU stuff, friendship stuff and a bit of romance stuff. Sam and Jules would be a couple but the story would not focus on them. So, vote 'yes' if you want the story and 'no' if you don't!**


	20. Final Assignment

**A/N: So, I just posted the final few chapters of my story,_ Something To Tell The Kids. _And I wrote this ages ago, when Hailey was first born. It's just a little one-shot of Hailey at age eighteen or so. But I decided to post it here instead of making a new story for it! **

**If you haven't read my longer story (which is now complete) I would suggest you don't read this. I would recommend reading _Something To Tell The Kids_ first since this probably won't make any sense to you otherwise.**

**I hope you all like this! Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I don't own anything.**  
><strong>SPOILER: <em>Something To Tell My Kids<em> (my story) - **.net/s/7734692/1/Something_To_Tell_The_Kids  
><strong>WARNING: Contains daydreams, presentations and a family supper.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hailey Grace Braddock was sitting in class listening to the teacher drawling about who knows what. It was almost the end of the year, the end of her final year. She was a senior in high school and was thrilled at the thought of finally being finished. She'd miss her friends and a few of the teachers, but the thought of freedom and being able to do what she wanted made up for that.<p>

There was one week of school left. One week until Hailey could leave and never return for as long as she lived. She supposed she'd return one day when her kids were at school, if they went to the same school as her. But that day was still far in the future. For now, all she could think about was the freedom that awaited her and the -

"Hailey?" the teacher called on her.

"Yes?" she said, sitting up a little straighter in her chair. It may almost be the end of the year but she didn't want to start slacking just because of it.

"Do you know what I just said?" her teacher asked the famous question that caught ninety percent of daydreamers.

Hailey froze in her seat and winced. "Sorry, but no," she admitted.

"Does anybody know what I just said?" the teacher asked.

Luckily for Hailey, only a few people raised their hands to answer the question. She hadn't been the only one off in their own world.

"Melissa?" the teacher called on one of the students in the front.

"You just gave us an assignment," Melissa informed everyone, to which there was a collective groan. The teacher cleared her throat and the class shut up, allowing Melissa to continue. "We're supposed to make a short presentation about what we're going to do when we leave school and what we're planning for the future."

"Correct," the teacher nodded.

Hailey smiled. She could do that. She knew exactly what she wanted to do with her life. She was the daughter of two police officers, the goddaughter of another and she had many 'uncles' and an 'aunt' that were also in the force. Though they weren't technically related to her, she had called them aunts and uncles since as long as she could remember. As soon as September came, she'd be off to start the beginning of the rest of her life. She wanted to be a police officer.

"You must also tell us why you want to do this with your life," her teacher added. "It's the final assignment of the year, of your high school career. I hope you can have a bit of fun with it. Dismissed," she said as the bell rung and the students in her class filed out the door.

Almost a week later was presentation day. Hailey was ready. She'd been planning her life since she was twelve and she knew that this would be her best presentation yet. She was a great presentation giver, something her mother was awful at. It was a skill she had acquired from her father.

"I'll put your names in a hat and draw them out at random," the teacher said. The whole class nodded, knowing the way things worked. It was the same as they had worked all year. She shuffled the names in her hat and picked out the first one. "Jessie," she read.

Jessie Roberts went up to the front of the class and gave her presentation on how she dreamed of becoming a lawyer one day because it was something she was really interested in. She was followed by Melissa who wanted to be a doctor, Andrew who wanted to work in construction, future engineer Anthony, Toby who wanted to become a teacher and Sarah who hoped to one day be a famous actress.

"Hailey," the teacher called her name as she picked out the next presenter.

Hailey got up and went to the front of the classroom. She cleared her throat and began her presentation:

"I'm going to be a police officer," she said. "My mother and my father are a part of the Strategic Response Unit here in Toronto. They're Team One, that's the best one there is. My godfather was also on that team, though he recently left. I have uncles, though I'm not really related to them, who are on that team, or were on that team, as well. There's my Uncle Spike, he's a bomb technician who also knows his way around a gun. My Uncle Raf is brilliant at what he does. Uncle Greg used to be the Sergeant but he left recently as well. There's also my Aunt Megan, who is on the team with my parents. She's the only other female officer on the team. Other than my mom."

Hailey paused to take a breath and was a little shocked to see that everyone was actually listening and paying attention to what she was saying.

She took a breath and continued her presentation, "All my life I've been surrounded by these people who go out and risk their lives to help others. It's what inspired me my whole life and it's what's kept me believing that there is goodness in everyone. It's the only thing I've ever dreamed of doing. Well, once I outgrew the phase of wanting to be a princess. When I turned twelve and I had my twelfth birthday party with everyone who works with my parents, I realized that it was what I wanted to do as well. I've spent the past six years waiting for now, waiting for my chance to be a part of it."

She stopped talking when her teacher raised her hand to ask a question. Nodding to acknowledge she'd seen her, the teacher spoke, "So, you want to do this because you've been surrounded by it your whole life?"

"Yes," Hailey nodded. "But that's not only it. I mean, my brother Ryan has been surrounded by it as well but he knows that he's never going to be a police officer. I suppose it's because he wants to be different. My other siblings don't want to either. Maybe it's because I'm oldest or it's just the way I am, but I can't imagine not doing this. It's been my plan for years and my chance is finally arriving. I'm going to make a difference. I don't want to be in the SRU like my parents but I want to be a police officer. Just a regular old cop."

The class applauded as Hailey finished her speech and took her seat again. She listened to the rest of the presentations given by the class. There were people who hoped to do intelligent things like becoming a doctor, lawyer or engineer. There were the artsy people who wanted to be actors, artists or musicians. There were future sports players and future teachers. Nobody said they wanted to be a police officer though. Hailey was the only one.

That night she was eating dinner with her parents and her siblings. She set the table for six. Yes, six. There were her parents, her, her brother Ryan, her sister Olivia, and Olivia's twin, Lucas. Sometimes, she thought it strange that out of all of them, it was her who was following in their parents footsteps.

"How was school?" her mother, Jules, asked once they were all seated.

Hailey was the first to speak, "It was great!"

"Great?" Sam raised his eyebrows. "Why so great?"

"We had to give presentations today," Hailey explained. "On what we want to do after we leave school."

"And you told everyone that you want to be a police officer?" Olivia asked.

Hailey nodded, "Yup. And my presentation was one of the best. I don't know why but I swear, everyone in the room was listening to me talk. For all the others, they were only half paying attention. But they really listened to me."

"It's a cool job," Jules shrugged.

"Maybe," Hailey agreed. "I don't know though..."

"Maybe it was because they could see how much you really wanted to do it," Ryan suggested.

He'd always known Hailey the best out of all her siblings. She guessed it was because it had been just the two of them for so long. Hailey had been nine and Ryan had been seven when Olivia and Lucas were born. It had been just the two of them for seven years. They'd gone through the first move together, the first family death, the first everything. Well, not everything. Hailey always felt closest to Ryan. Maybe it was because he was almost the same age or maybe it was because he was second born. She didn't know.

"Maybe," she smiled, nodding her head in agreement. "I really do want to do it."

"We know," Sam smiled at his daughter.

"And we're so proud of you," Jules agreed.

"Are you proud of us?" Olivia teased. "I mean, I know we don't want to be cops but..."

"We're proud of you all," Jules cut her off. "Now, come on, eat! The last day of school is tomorrow and we're going to Uncle Ed's afterwards."

"We are?" Lucas asked.

"We go every year," Hailey shook her head. She didn't know how Lucas could have forgotten.

He said something in return but Hailey didn't hear it. She was too busy watching her family. Tomorrow was her last day of school. Tomorrow was the last day before she started her dream. Six years ago, this day had seemed so far in the future. She thought it was strange how quickly it had come, how fast the time had passed. A part of her wanted to go back in time and relive it all. But a bigger part was screaming in excitement for what lay ahead of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so Hailey is eighteen-ish, Ryan is fifteen or sixteen and the twins (Lucas and Olivia) are around eight or nine. So, yes, Sam and Jules have four kids! **

**I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot/drabble thing. I've had it saved on my computer since I first wrote Hailey's birth. I knew all along about Ryan and eventually Lucas and Olivia. So, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts!**


	21. Shopping Trip

**A/N: Here's the next one! I hope you like it! I own nothing you recognize, as always! This drabble contains a whining Sam, a pregnant Jules and ice cream!**

* * *

><p>"Sam!" laughed Jules. "We're shopping for <em>me!"<em>

"Why you?" he asked, pulling her towards the store he wanted to go into.

"Because I am the one who is pregnant and I really need to buy maternity clothes," Jules said. "You do not need another shirt."

"But I want one," Sam said in a voice that sounded like a little kid who wanted ice cream.

Sighing, Jules rolled her eyes and said, "Maybe after I get my clothes. But you have to behave or no shirt for you, okay?"

Sam nodded, "Fine."

"Good," Jules said, dragging him towards the maternity store on their right.

They went in and started looking. Well, Jules looked and Sam just followed her around. She was finding it harder and harder to fit into her regular clothes but none of these maternity clothes looked like something she would wear.

"First baby?" the woman inside asked, coming up to them after they'd been looking for nearly twenty minutes.

Both Sam and Jules nodded and Jules said, "How did you guess?"

"You're picky," the woman shrugged. "My name is Anne. Do you want me to help you pick some clothes out?"

Sam nodded, "Yes!"

Jules rolled her eyes at her husband and nodded towards the woman, Anne, and said, "That would be great! Just ignore him, okay?"

Anne laughed and nodded, "Okay. So, you're small which means you'll need to look over here..."

She led them to the other side of the store and started pulling things out to show Jules. She found things Jules would have never found by herself and had Jules try them on.

"They'll still be big on you now," Anne told her, "but that's only because you're not that far along yet."

"Thanks," Jules said as she gathered up the clothes she wanted. "You were a huge help."

"It's just my job," shrugged Anne. "So, if you don't mind me asking, are you having a boy or a girl?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Jules answered. "Do you have kids?"

"Two girls and a little boy," Anne said.

"Wow," Jules said. "Must be nice. I hope we have that one day."

"It's great," Anne agreed as she scanned the prices of all the clothes Jules was buying. "And here is your total." She spun the machine to show Jules and Sam the amount they owed.

Jules paid and said, "Thank you so much for all your help!"

Sam nodded in agreement with Jules and then said, once they had left the store, "Can I go and get my shirt now?"

Jules sighed. She had been hoping he'd have forgotten about the shirt. In resignation, she nodded and agreed, "Fine. But be quick?"

He kissed her quickly and ran off into his store. While he was buying his shirt, Jules wandered down the hall and found another place she wanted to stop it. She went in quickly and bought what she wanted. Sam came out of the store just as she was returning. She had two ice creams in her hand.

"For me?" he asked.

Laughing, she jokingly shook her head, "No, for me!"

He took his cone and thanked her by kissing her, "You're amazing."

"I try," she joked, kissing him back quickly. "Come on, let's go home?"

He grabbed all their bags in one hand and held his ice cream in the other. He somehow still managed to open all the doors for his pregnant wife. They got in the car and drove back to their apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! Please leave a quick review! And, if you're interested in reading more by me, check out the Game of Life series by Justicerocks. I am re-writing/writing the final chapters of the fourth part! So, go and read those if you want!**


	22. Thick Lines

**A/N: So I wrote this one late late last night when I was having trouble falling asleep. I hope there aren't too many errors in it! Please read and review! As always, I own nothing you recognize! This drabble contains insomnia, thin and thick lines, and a dream.**

* * *

><p>"My dad called," he had whispered to her. "There's a position for me overseas if I want it."<p>

"Where?" had been her shocked response.

"Does it matter?" he'd shrugged, not moving his eyes away from hers.

"Would you take it?" she had asked, terrified of the answer she might have gotten.

"I don't want to take it," he's answered simply.

He had barely even considered it. Sure, he'd be off the team and they could be together. But being on opposite side of the world was not together, last time he'd checked.

They'd been called to a hot call right after that. Neither had brought it up all day. There was no need. They'd been cleared. After that had come the most intense celebration Team One had ever had.

But now, at one in the morning, Jules couldn't sleep. She could hear the muffled sound of Sam breathing into his pillow next to her. But it sounded wrong. He wasn't asleep either.

"Sam?" she whispered, sitting up in the bed a little.

He rolled over and straightened himself as well, "Yeah?"

"I, I can't stop thinking," she admitted. "About what you said this morning."

"What did I say?" he asked, flicking the beside lamp on for a better view.

"That you didn't want to take the job overseas," she said. "You don't _want_ to. But would you? If things hadn't worked out today?"

He chuckled slightly. He'd always found it adorable when she was concerned and scared.

"No," he answered. "No, I would not have taken it."

"Why not?" she couldn't stop herself asking. "It's probably a great opportunity and -"

"And it would mean not being with you," he cut her off.

"I'm not worth messing up your future," she sighed. "Your father clearly thinks this is a good idea."

"My only future is with you," he said. "And you are definitely worth it. Besides, the line between my father and I is so thick that -"

"Thick?" she questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Some people have thin lines between them. And those people are similar," he explained. "But my father and I are so different that the line between us is anything but a thin one."

She laughed at his explanation and said, "You don't agree with him at all?"

Sam shook his head. "He thinks I should defend the country from the other side of the world. I think I can do that right here in SRU. He says I should focus on my career. I say I'd rather focus on you, on us," he shrugged, kissing her nose when she opened her mouth to object. "He wants me to live his dream. I just want to live mine."

"And what, pray tell, is your dream?" she asked him.

"Well, if I close my eyes and imagine the perfect life," he said, closing as eyes as he spoke, "I see myself in an SRU uniform, with you still by my side. I imagine coming home for dinner to _our_ family and never even considering the military life again."

"I like you dream," she kissed his ear, causing him to squirm and open his eyes.

He hated it when she did that. He rolled his eyes at the smirk on her face and asked her, "Why were you wondering about the job anyway?"

She shrugged, "It was on my mind...I couldn't sleep."

"You were _that_ worried I would take the job?" he asked. "Really?"

"Yeah," she confessed. "And that you weren't taking it even though you wanted to and I was the one holding you back."

"Well, now you can sleep," he said, pulling the covers over them again. "I'm not going anywhere. And I don't want to go anywhere."

"Good," she closed her eyes as he turned the light off. "Because there is nowhere in the world I would rather you be than right here."

"With you," he pulled her close in towards him.

"With me," she agreed, cuddling close to him.

She fell asleep easily after that. Her worries were gone. She felt safer and less alone than she ever had before, just lying there in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review? They seriously mean the world to me!**


	23. He Hated Hospitals

**A/N: So, before you begin to read, I have to apologize. I'm so sorry that there hasn't been a new chapter/drabble in so long! My life has been crazy busy and dramatic and that's a really bad excuse. But it's the truth. I'm sorry but things should be getting back on track now. I hope you like this one! It contains hospitals, nurses and not a lot of dialogue.**

* * *

><p>He hated hospitals. He never had before he'd met Jules. But now just the sight of a hospital was enough to make him frown.<p>

Before, hospitals had been a place where people go to get help, where he had gone to get help before. But now, after meeting her, they were a place where he felt like all the hope in the world was taken away. It was a place where her tiny little frame would lie still as wood on the bed.

That was what it was like now. She was lying on the bed. The only sign of her being alive was the ever so slight movement of her chest as she took uneven breaths.

Only four hours before, she'd been fine. Sure, she'd been stuck inside the anthrax lab but she was awake and alive. Now she was asleep and fighting for her life. All because he wasn't allowed to save her.

It had taken all of his willpower to not go straight to her. It had taken even more to not force himself back to her after he got out. It was taking all of his willpower now to not cry at the sight.

If only Jules knew what everyone here was going through, what he was going through. Maybe she would force herself awake. But Sam knew that wasn't really an option. Even if everyone was fine and nobody was upset, she would still force herself awake.

Because if Sam hated hospitals, Jules despised them with a burning passion. He couldn't blame her. He hated them because she was always stuck in them, it only made sense she would hate them because of the same reason.

They made a good pair. He wasn't sure it would still be the case. Toth knew, which meant everyone knew. Nobody knew if they were going to make it through this, not even them. Jules didn't even know everyone knew. She was still out cold.

He glanced at her again before tearing his eyes away to prevent the tears. God, how he loved her.

Yes, how he loved her. Before today, he'd never said it. She knew it, of course she knew he loved her. But he had come so close to losing her today that, even though he couldn't imagine his life without her, he'd been forced to for a split second. He couldn't let her go without making sure she knew how he felt.

And saying it out loud had made him realize how true it was. It had come so naturally, like he'd been saying forever instead of just thinking it. It had seemed like no big deal even though it had meant the world to him to hear it coming from his mouth.

He hoped she felt the same way, like it had been a miracle of sorts. He had no idea what she was thinking. She'd been unconscious for too long now. He wasn't even sure if she would remember him saying it when she woke up.

Because he knew she would wake up. He had no doubt in his mind. Jules wasn't a selfish person, she had to make sure others were happy. And she knew that nobody would be happy if she didn't wake up. Sam didn't doubt for a moment that she wasn't trying her hardest to wake up. And Jules had perseverance that would put a marathon runner to shame. She wouldn't give up, she would try to wake up until she did. Sam knew that.

And when she did wake up, he would say it again. Whether because she didn't hear it the first time or because he just wanted to say it again, he wasn't sure. He just knew he would never not say it. He would make it his goal to say it at least once every day for the rest of his live.

"I love you," he whispered into the silent room.

It was getting later. The sun was setting in the distance and the nurses had started to kick everyone out. He was fairly certain that someone had stepped in on his behalf to get the nurses to allow him to stay the night. Someone almost always did.

He drifted in and out of sleep all night. Every time she so much as shifted, he snapped back into reality and focus to make sure she was alright. She was, she always was.

By the time morning came, her heart was beating regularly and the nurses said there were signs of dreaming. They promised him she would be awake soon.

So he waited. He didn't go anywhere for the entire morning, not even to the station for paperwork. He should have gone, really, but he couldn't tear himself away from the sleeping beauty lying on the bed beside him. He just wished she would be an awake beauty instead.

Noon rolled past and the nurses brought him lunch. He wasn't hungry. And even if he had been, he wouldn't have eaten the hospital food. It was just another reason to hate hospitals.

He stepped out of the room around two o'clock to get some fresh air. The nurses had forced him to get some air was more accurate. He was gone not even two minutes before he returned to her room. The nurses were gone and, to his surprise, so was she.

His heart froze and he panicked. Then she came out of the bathroom and smiled at him.

"Where've you been?" she asked weakly.

"I - you - I was here!" he stammered.

She smiled and walked back to her bed, sitting with her back against the wall, "I know. They told me you haven't left once."

"I love you too much to leave," he smiled at her, resting his hand on hers.

"I know. You told me that already," she said.

She sat back in peace and he relaxed for the first time since the incident. She was awake, alive and happy. She remembered him saying that he loved her and she was already laughing with him.

He hated hospitals. He hated waiting, not knowing what news would come. He hated the food and the bathrooms and the smell. He hated that Jules was always in the hospital. He hated the sleepless nights and the worry. He hated everything about hospitals.

Except that feeling he got when the news was good, when she woke up. He loved sneaking coffee in for them and staying up talking to her while she recovered. He loved the way she made fun of the nurses after they left and he loved cuddling on the tiny bed with her. He just loved her. End of story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I just love that ending. I hope you all enjoyed it! More should be coming soon! Much sooner than it took for this one to get here. Please review to make it even sooner?**


	24. Someday

**A/N: This is it guys. I know I haven't posted anything new for a long time but I was just dealing with real life and then I was kind of brain dead and suffering from a TERRIBLE case of writer's block. But this is it. The final chapter in this collection. That's not to say there won't be anything new. But I feel like it's a good time to close this project done. Season 5 is coming. So, I hope you like it. It's short and not my favourite but I like it nonetheless. It's a little deep.**

**If you haven't read my longer story (which is now complete) I would suggest you don't read this. I would recommend reading _Something To Tell The Kids_ first since this probably won't make any sense to you otherwise.**

**I hope you all like this! Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I don't own anything. The very first paragraph is a quote from _One Tree Hill. _I don't own that either.**  
><strong>SPOILER: <em>Something To Tell My Kids<em> (my story) - ** s/7734692/1/Something_To_Tell_The_Kids  
><strong>WARNING: Contains weddings, tears, and lessons on life.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It's the oldest story in the world. One day, you're seventeen and planning for someday. And then quietly, without you ever really noticing, someday is today. Then someday is yesterday and this is your life.<p>

"Life's like that Hailey," Jules says quietly as she brushes through her daughter's hair once again. "It moves too quick and you don't even notice."

"But I want to notice," Hailey shakes her head slightly, making sure to not mess up her hair. "I want to notice everything. I want to remember everything."

"You can't," shrugs Jules. "You'll remember a lot, more than it seems. One day, you'll be doing something and someone will say something and you'll remember. You think back to that day where you fell in love, or picked your baby's name, or that day you thought you were going to die of embarrassment."

"You remember those days, Mom?"

"I do," Jules nods. "I remember sitting in a coffee shop picking out names for you. I remember everything about you growing up Hailey."

"Maybe you're right," Hailey nods.

Jules opens her mouth to speak again but is interrupted by Sam, who is knowing on the door.

"It's time," he says.

Jules nods and wipes a silent tear from her eye.

"Are you ready?" she asks her baby girl.

She pauses for a moment, but only a moment, and then nods, a wide smile on her face, "Yeah. Yeah, I am. Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Sam kisses his daughter's cheek and whispers in her ear, "I'm proud of you baby girl. I love you."<p>

"Love you too Daddy," she smiles and then continues up a little ways to where her almost-husband is standing.

Sam goes back and sits beside his wife, whose tears and flowing silently but steadily.

The ceremony is simple and quiet, but beautiful nonetheless. All you have to do is look at the bride to see how in love she is. The groom is no different.

* * *

><p>"They remind me a bit of you," Spike says to Sam and Jules during the reception.<p>

"How do you mean?" Sam asks.

"They're so in love, it's like nothing else matters in the world as long as they've got each other," Spike shrugs. "It's just how you guys always look at each other."

Jules smiles at her husband, "I hope so. I have no doubt she's doing the right thing."

"She's so much like you," Sam says to his wife. "Perfect in every way."

Jules snorts and Spike takes that opportunity to excuse himself. "I am not perfect," she laughs. "And neither is Hailey. Wouldn't want her to be. Flaws are what make us who we are."

"Fine," Sam allows. "But she's pretty damn near perfect. She's training to become a police officer, the dream she's been chasing forever, she's found a wonderful guy who accepts that and loves her. She smart and beautiful. She's just like you."

"She's like you too," Jules smiles. "I just can't believe she's all grown up now. Married and working! I swear just yesterday..."

"I know," Sam puts his hand down to hold Jules' hand. "I know. But we did good."

"That we did," Jules smiles. She leans up for a kiss and Sam happily obliges. It's a sweet kiss with love behind it. Not a show-stealing kiss. It's not their wedding day. Not today. Today they celebrate the amazing job they did raising their daughter. It's her day.

"I love you," Jules whispers against his cheek.

His silence tells her that he does as well. And the wet feel on his cheek tells her that he always will.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there we be. That's it! That's the end. I hope you liked it somewhat. Please leave me a little review. And keep your eyes out for new stuff starting again when season 5 begins. I need new inspiration, so hopefully this new season will be able to do that. Have a great day/week/year/life. And thanks so much for reading all of these drabbles.**


End file.
